Archivo:Mafia 3 Sign of the Times DLC Launch Trailer International
Descripción Available July 25, Sign of the Times is the third of three DLC releases, available individually or collectively as part of the Season Pass. The Ensanglante cult is tightening its grip of terror on New Bordeaux. Investigate the ruthless group and put a stop to their brutal rituals before they claim more innocent victims. Haunted by the murder of his surrogate family, Lincoln joins Father James at Sammy’s to find closure. But on their arrival, they collide with a deranged cult using sites of suffering and loss for human sacrifices and ritualistic horrors. With all-new vehicles, weapons, and investigative tools, Lincoln plunges deep into this dark world of drugs and violence to end the cult’s reign of terror and just maybe find his own kind of peace. HUMAN SACRIFICE The Ensanglante cult is hell-bent on restoring righteousness and order to New Bordeaux, which they believe can be accomplished through violent rituals. Using a hallucinogenic drug to bend its members to their will, the cult distorts their perception of reality and turns them into killers. INVESTIGATING RITUAL SITES Lincoln will use new investigation skills and tools to track and document the cult’s grisly practices through derelict locations across the city. His spec ops trained eye will crack their codes and uncover a base of operations hidden in an abandoned Sanitarium off the coast of New Bordeaux. NEW TACTICS AND TOYS The mysterious and violent practices of the Ensanglante cult will push Lincoln’s grip on reality to the brink. To stay one step ahead, he’ll need to employ the all-new slow-mo shooting combat technique and engage an expanded arsenal of weapons and vehicles. Defeating the Ensanglante cult would be a boon to the city, one that will reward Lincoln with unique and exclusive items. FROM THE ASHES Before the Marcanos burned it down, there was no better place for a drink in the Hollow than Sammy’s. With a bit of hard work, Lincoln will restore the bar to its former glory and make it a premier destination again. Music: Kip Tyler - She's My Witch About Mafia III 1968. New Bordeaux, Louisiana. The rules of organized crime have changed. After years of combat in Vietnam, Lincoln Clay knows this truth: Family isn’t who you’re born with, it’s who you die for. When his surrogate family, the black mob, is slaughtered by the Italian Mafia, Lincoln builds a new family on the ashes of the old and blazes a path of military-grade revenge through the brutal criminal underworld responsible. NEW BORDEAUX - A Reimagined 1968 New Orleans A vast, diverse and seedy open world ruled by the mob and corrupt officials and richly detailed with the sights, sounds and emotionally-charged social atmosphere of the era AN UNINTENDED AND LETHAL ANTI-HERO Be Lincoln Clay, an orphan and Vietnam veteran hell-bent on revenge against the Italian Mafia for the brutal slaughter of the black mob, the closest thing to family he’s ever had. REVENGE YOUR WAY Choose your own personal play-style from brute force and blazing guns to stalk-and-kill tactics as you use Lincoln's military training and gathered intel to tear down the Italian Mafia. A NEW FAMILY ON THE ASHES OF THE OLD Build a new criminal empire in your own unique way by deciding which of your lieutenants you reward and which you betray. Follow us for exclusive access and to get updates about Mafia III first: Official Website http://mafiagame.com/ Official Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/ Official Twitter https://twitter.com/mafiagame YouTube Channel http://www.youtube.com/mafiagame Categoría:Vídeos